Tornado Outbreak of November 29, 2019 (FrigidusMedicane)
The Tornado Outbreak of November 29, 2019, was a catastrophic tornado outbreak that devastated Italy on November 29. The Outbreak was the deadliest tornado outbreak ever recorded in history with 29.000 confirmed deaths and over 130.000 injuries. Damages amounted to 29$ billion making the outbreak the most destructive tornado outbreak ever recorded. 59 Tornadoes touched down during the outbreak: 10 EF0's, 9 EF1's, 13 EF2's, 7 EF3's, 11 EF4's and a record-breaking number of 9 EF5 Tornadoes. Most of the deaths and damages were caused by the EF4/EF5 tornadoes but some deaths and damages were associate with other minor tornadoes. The Strongest Tornado of the Outbreak was a Tornado which caused EF5 Damages, Devastating the city of Naples, Campania with a confirmed wind speed of 300 mph becoming the strongest European tornado only behind the 1930 F5 Tornado that devastated Italian cities from Treviso to Udine also know as "Tromba Del Montello". The Tornado that ravaged Naples was unprecedented and since there were no warnings there was an extremely high death toll and catastrophic destruction, and tragedies like the one that happened in Naples repeated in other Italian cities were other EF5 or EF4 Tornadoes touched down causing catastrophic destruction. Unusually several of the Tornadoes that touched down during the outbreak started actually as waterspouts that made landfall, becoming tornadoes, and it was proved that 70% of all tornadoes that touched down during the outbreak were landfalling waterspouts that become tornadoes ranging from weak and harmless EF0 tornadoes to deadly and catastrophic EF5 Tornadoes Like the Venice Tornado and the Naples Tornado. Despite the confirmed number of 59 tornadoes touching down, there was an additional number of 125 Waterspouts confirmed during the Outbreak, ranging from weak Fair-Weather Waterspouts to very strong Tornadic Waterspouts, many of them formed and dissipated simultaneously, however they were excluded from the total count of confirmed tornadoes reported during the outbreak because they didn't touch land and no damages or deaths are associated with them. Several Hours before the EF5 Tornado that would have ravaged Naples 9 Waterspouts were spotted active simultaneously offshore the city of Sorrento since they didn't make landfall and cause damages, their nature was unspecified but it was suspected that some waterspouts were Tornadic while others were Fair-Weather waterspouts that formed from nearby cumulus congestus clouds. Also, there were reports of several gustnadoes, with some of them mistaken with tornadoes, 49 gustnadoes were spotted and 19 of them caused several damages that ranged from the EF0 to the EF2 rating on the Enhanced Fujita scale. in addition to the several gustnado that touched down during the outbreak, there were several landspouts tornadoes that began to touch down days prior to the main Outbreak, existing during the outbreak and continuing even the following days of the main outbreak. They were caused by smaller storm clouds systems like cumulus congestus and short-lived cumulonimbus clouds; this landspout sequence event is considered to be unrelated to the main Outbreak. Overall, a confirmed number of 69 landspout tornadoes were confirmed. Several Landspouts caused several damages ranging from non-damaging landspouts to landspouts that caused EF0 to EF2 damages and a very extremely rare landspout that caused EF3 damages, and it's very questionable if that landspout should've counted into the Outbreak tornado count. Despite the rare exception of the EF3 landspout, their damage was nothing compared to the main Outbreak. There were also reports of several hundred funnel clouds before, during and after the Main Outbreak with the most of them being Shear funnel cloud, Cold Air Funnel Clouds, sometimes even Tornadic Funnel clouds, descending from a supercell but ultimately failed to become tornadoes. Meteorological synopsis On November 25, the Italian Meteorological Service issued a day four risk for severe thunderstorms across almost all regions of Italy. A broad slight risk was introduced the following day, and a more narrow enhanced risk was raised across portions of Campania and Lazio later on November 28 where the threat for tornadoes, some potentially strong, appeared most likely. The severe weather prediction for November 29 came to fruition that morning as a broad mid-level cyclone in the northern jet stream pushed eastward over northern Italy. A series of shortwave troughs rotated around the southern semicircle of this low-pressure system, with an especially well-defined shortwave progressing from South Central Italy eastward across the Apennine and into the Mediterranean Sea. This feature led to the formation of a surface low over Central Italy, aiding in the northern transport of rich and deep moisture originating from the Tyrrhenian Sea. Strong southwesterly low-level winds coupled with strong forcing for ascent along a trailing cold front led to the formation of a series of squall lines stretching from The Northern Italy to the southern regions, a highly unstable atmosphere that was conducive to the formation of strong tornadoes. The lack of strong convective inhibition favored the formation of numerous violent supercell thunderstorms across the whole of Italy. Throughout the afternoon, numerous supercell thunderstorms that formed ahead of the squall line produced Catastrophic and Deadly tornadoes that ravaged Italian major cities. As the squall line moved eastward, embedded circulations and semi-discrete structures within the line produced additional strong tornadoes before tornadic activity waned with eastward progression overnight. Confirmed tornadoes Notable Tornadoes 'Salerno, Campania The First Tornado Of The Outbreak was a Very Deadly EF3 Tornado that impacted the City of Salerno, Campania. The Tornado Formed in the early morning as a monstrous stovepipe waterspout offshore the harbor of the City and it impacted it causing very serious problems like destroying and throwing multiple containers killing several people working there, the tornado continued its rampage across the harbor before take a very fast turn revolting against the city were the monstrous tornado began to cause a massive rampage causing a catastrophic amount of loss of lives becoming the deadliest Italian tornado at the time with 900 confirmed deaths and damages amounted to € 1.9 Billion becoming one of the most destructive tornadoes at this time, the tornado finally dissipated 50 minutes after his formation, leaving the city severely damaged, however this was just the first tornado of the outbreak and soon the hell would have been unleashed on Italy in the form of a massive and catastrophic tornado outbreak. 'Catania, Sicily ' The First Violent tornado (EF4-EF5) to a touchdown during the Outbreak happened in the city of Catania in the Italian region of Sicily. A Large Black-Colored EF5 Tornado formed as a massive waterspout that made landfall and struck the City of Catania, Sicily, causing catastrophic damages and an unprecedented loss of life due to the lack of warnings. A confirmed number of 1836 people were confirmed dead after the tornado with over 3000 injuries. Damages Amounted to € 3 Billion. Making the Tornado at his time the deadliest and most damaging beating the previous records set by the Daulatpur Saturia Tornado of 1970 and the Joplin Tornado of 2011. However, the record would soon break by other tornadoes of the same outbreak hours later his dissipation. 'Fiumicino - Rome - Vatican City' A violent EF4 tornado started as a very large waterspout offshore Fiumicino and made landfall in the city causing heavy damages, growing bigger and began to increase its power causing serious damages in small countries. the tornado continued to intensify as it approaches Rome, the capital city of Italy, the tornado became a massive wedge tornado that began to cause EF4 damages as it enters in Rome, causing widespread deaths and destruction. the tornado entered in Vatican City causing catastrophic damages and killing thousands of people, The tornado missed by hundred of meters the church of Saint Peter, The tornado continued to cause mayhem and destruction until the twister lifted from the ground and dissipated leaving Rome and Vatican City in ruins with catastrophic loss of life and destruction. 3500 people were confirmed dead after the tornado and damages amounted to € 5 Billion. 'Venice, Veneto' Another extremely deadly and devastating EF5 Tornado struck the city of Venice, Italy during the early afternoon, a supercell formed offshore the city and it began rapidly intensifying. A massive black funnel cloud began to form as the supercell approaches Venice. a Tornadic Waterspout touched down the water surrounding the lagoon of Venice and moved to the isles of Saint Helen, Saint Erasmus, and Lido causing catastrophic damages, then the tornado headed to the Urban Area Of the city ravaging Saint Marcus Square and causing massive destruction across the City. The Tornado Dissipated at 12:20 leaving yet another major Italian City in ruins but the worse was still to come, over 7560 people were confirmed dead and damages amounted to € 11 Billion. 'Milan, Lombardia' An extremely devastating and powerful EF5 Wedge Tornado devastated the City of Milan in Lombardia, yet causing other catastrophic loss of life. the Tornado formed shortly after the noon and began to ravage the city of Milan, the second greatest city of Italy after Rome, The Italian capital which was already devastated by an EF4 Tornado earlier that morning. The Tornado Continued to Ravage The City for more than an Hour before dissipating at the 13:56, causing over 22000 confirmed deaths because the tornado impacted a metropolis, damages amounted to over € 20 Billion. 'L'Aquila, Abruzzo' A devastating long-tracked wedge EF4 tornado ravaged the city of L'Aquila in the region of Abruzzo, causing over 13683 Deaths, the death toll was so catastrophic since the tornado was massive that was unnoticed by the local civilian by mistaking it for heavy rainbands, The Tornado was a Two-mile wide monster and damages were already happening before the arrival of the main tornado due to several Satellite tornadoes and suction vortices proving that the tornado was even a multi-vortex, Damages Amounted to € 6 Billion with the 75% of the City Destroyed. 'Torino, Piemonte' A monstrous long-tracked EF5 wedge tornado destroyed the City of Torino, in the region of Piemonte. the Twister Formed while multiple other devastating tornadoes were Forming or Already active, The Tornado began to cause Mass Destruction Devastating the most important touristic attractions of the city, causing tremendous loss of life and terrible damages, those terrible events continued to occur until the tornado lifted from the ground, yet leaving another major Italian City in ruins. 6985 people were confirmed dead with damages amounting to € 8.5 Billion. 'Bologna, Emilia Romagna (Tornado #1)' An extremely violent EF5 tornado devastated the northern part of the City of Bologna in the Region of Emilia Romagna, the tornado, like the previous others formed during multiple tornadoes were already active and causing swath of destruction across the whole Italian peninsula. This tornado was exceptionally violent causing massive death and destruction. This Tornado Killed at least 9560 people and damages amounted to € 5 Billion. The worst thing that happened that another similar violent EF5 Tornado developed at the south, resulting in Twins EF5 tornadoes that caused a massive slaughter of people and shocking amounts of destruction with the entire city leveled. 'Bologna, Emilia Romagna (Tornado #2)' A Second EF5 Tornado formed at the south of the first tornado that was already causing mayhem in the city, worsening the situation by destroying the southern part of the city, this white narrow tornado was a lot more deadlier than the first tornado because it directly hit the roads full of people that were attempting to flee the city that was already devastated by the other EF5 tornado, resulting into a shocking death toll of over 30000 deaths, and damages amounted to € 15 Billion. these two EF5 tornadoes that struck the city of bologna were remembered as "The Twin Nightmare of November 29". 'Taranto, Puglia' A Massive EF5 Wedge Tornado Impacted and devastated The City of Taranto, In the Italian region of Puglia, Exactly 7 years and 1 day later an EF3 tornado that struck the city causing a fatality back in 2012, this tornado was incredibly large, becoming the largest tornado of the outbreak. The Tornado formed as a stovepipe and moved onshore devastating the harbor, and then the downtown, the tornado destroyed the ILVA a metal refinery closed due to pollution, the tornado kept causing mayhem until its dissipation. 10450 deaths were confirmed and damages amounted to € 12 Billion. '''''Sorrento - Naples, Campania The Deadliest most Destructive Tornado of the Outbreak formed as a waterspout offshore the city of Sorrento, the tornado impacted the harbor of Sorrento where it caused catastrophic damages but no one was injured or killed then the tornado headed back to water, after 45 minutes the tornado made landfall on the city of Castellammare Di Stabia causing Mayhem and catastrophic destruction, the tornado continued to grow and increased dramatically its intensity as it neared the City of Naples. The Tornado became a massive black colored wedge tornado with wind speeds of 300 mph making it the third strongest tornado ever recorded. the tornado continued his path fo destruction has he it approaches Naples, the tornado as it entered in the city began to cause massive destruction totally destroying the Harbour and then the whole skyline, after three hours of mass destruction this monstrous tornado dissipated. 79000 people were confirmed killed by this tornado and damages amounted to € 125 Billion making it the deadliest and costliest tornado ever. 'Mira - Dolo - Venice' The Final EF5 Tornado of the Outbreak formed near the city of Mira, in Veneto, a city that was devastated back in 2015 by an EF4 tornado but this time this tornado will totally destroy the city making look nothing the damage of the 2015 tornado after the tornado Moved into Dolo another city ravaged by the same tornado that impacted Mira back in 2015, after causing a massive slaughter in both cities the tornado headed and impacted Venice, finishing to destroy the city that was already in the majority devastated by another tornado just a few hours before. the tornado dissipated 2 hours and 45 minutes after his formation. 19038 people were left dead and damages amounted to € 15 Billion. 'Cagliari, Sardegna' A very strong EF4 tornado impacted the City of Cagliari causing mass destruction in the city, the tornado caused a catastrophic death toll of 15093 Deaths due to the fact that the tornado caught people totally off guard since it was noticed too late due to the fact that the air was dry and the funnel formed very slowly, being unnoticed and beginning to cause death and destruction, only when it was too late the tornado was totally visible, damages amounted to € 13 Billion. 'Nuoro, Sardegna' A Violent EF4 Tornado ravaged the city of Nuoro, in Sardegna at the same time were two others EF4 tornadoes were ravaging Cagliari and Sassari, the tornado, like the other tornadoes, caused massive destruction and an unbelievable number of deaths due to the lack of warnings, this tornado was a very slow-moving one, giving more time to the people to seek shelter, however, this let the tornado to cause massive damages, with some sources citing that the tornado may have reached the EF5 strength but no evidence is confirmed. 1000 people perished due to the tornado and damages amounted to € 19 Billion. 'Sassari, Sardegna' Another Italian major city was ravaged by A Violent Tornado, this tornado was a High-End EF4 tornado, this time the city to be devastated was Sassari, a city in Sardegna, in the meantime other 2 EF4 Tornadoes were ravaging the Cities of Cagliari and Nuoro. this tornado was a massive mile-wide wedge tornado that caused catastrophic loss of life and destruction, 16938 people lost their lives and damages amounted to € 9 Billion. This tornado was noted to have changed it's course several times caught by surprise and killing more people that were trying to flee or that they believed to be safe from the tornado. 'Genova, Liguria ' A massive Waterspout formed offshore the city of Genoa and began to grow in size as it approaches the city, the massive waterspout began a rampage across the harbor of the city causing massive destruction, then the tornado impacted one of the greatest tourist attractions of the city: The Aquarium of the City, this resulted in the massive slaughter of people with over 13000 dead were confirmed, however, the tornado didn't stop and continued to cause mass destruction for 45 more minutes, dissipating 1 hour and 20 minutes after it's formation. 15960 perished in total and damages amounted to € 18 Billion. 'Rimini, Emilia Romagna' Another Violent Waterspout formed offshore Rimini while other Waterspouts were already active or forming, this waterspout was massive compared to the others and it began to threateningly move towards land. The Massive looking stovepipe waterspout made landfall in the Harbour of the City starting a massive rampage across the city and it impacted the main touristic attractions and continued to cause mass devastation and casualties until it's dissipation. 4243 people are left dead and damages amounted to € 10 Billion. 'Perugia, Umbria' At 18:43 a Funnel Cloud Was spotted outside the City of Perugia, the funnel touched down 8 Minutes Later on the top of a hill, marking the first high altitude tornado to be observed in Italy in modern times. The Tornado began to move towards the city and it caused minimal to moderate damages on several houses and farms in his path. The Tornado reached the city and began his rampage causing moderate damages and injuring and killing several people the tornado continued its rampage until his dissipation 39 minutes after his formation. The Tornado killed a total of 40 people and Injured 120, damages amounted to € 3 Billion. This Tornado despite not being deadly compared to the others it was the second most notable tornadoes after the Tornado that Ravaged Napoli due to his formation in a very unusual place. 'Ravenna, Emilia Romagna' The Final Tornado of the Outbreak was an Extremely Deadly Monstrous wedge high-end EF4 Tornado In Progress Waterspouts related to the outbreak TBD Gustandoes related to the outbreak Landspout Sequence Other events TBD Non-tornadic Effects TBD Aftermath TBD Category:FrigidusMedicane's Creations Category:Outbreaks Category:European Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes